1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to apparatus for more thoroughly blending the fuel air mixture and for increasing the quantity of the charge of the fuel air mixture delivered to the engine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The conventional fuel delivery mechanism for an internal combusion engine utilizes a carburetor to meter a predetermined quantity of fuel with a predetermined quantity of air flow under widely varying engine operating conditions. In essence, the fuel is mixed with the air in the carburetor by suspending a fine mist of liquid fuel droplets in the airstream created by the intake cycle of each engine piston. This type of fuel-air mixture, generally referred to as an atomized mixture, is then burned in the engine combustion chamber to drive the engine.
It is well recognized that the most desirable type of fuel air mixture is a total vapor rather than an atomized mixture. A totally vaporized fuel air mixture is typically more combustible or explosive than the atomized fuel mixture, and results in better economy of fuel consumptiveness, less pollutant emissions and higher engine power output.
While the recognized objective in fuel delivery apparatus is to obtain the totally vaporized fuel air mixture, it is also a recognized fact that the typical carburetor cannot supply a totally vaporized fuel air mixture. Much research has been directed toward improving the conventional carburetor with the objective of obtaining a fuel-air mixture more on the order of a totally vaporized mixture, that is, a fuel air mixture which is more thoroughly blended or atomized by increasing the number of individual fuel droplets in the air stream and decreasing the size of the droplets. This research has only been partially effective in securing its desired objectives of improving the operating characteristics from a carbureted internal combustion engine.
In general, these problems and the partially successful attempts to remedy these and other known problems in fuel delivery mechanisms for internal combustion engines have pointed out the desirability of obtaining a more completely blended or finely atomized fuel air mixture. It is to this objective and others that the present invention is addressed.